Made for each other
by forever fun and young
Summary: He should have never said no to it. That was the worse mistake he could have ever made.That's when his whole life became a living hell. But it depends which way you see it. Lemons . Bad summary. First fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Together

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it :)**

**I don't own the characters or the story. I simply change the settings bit.**

* * *

She was so mad at him that she wanted to hit him. She almost managed to but he stopped her only a few centimeters away from his chest. He grabbed hold of her hand and put it against his beating heart. They're eyes locked. It happened so fast that she gasped when her back hit the wooden door.

Jace was watching her reaction. She didn't seem angry, more like surprised. He kept looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction as he continued to lean in. Soon enough there was no space left between them. They were touching everywhere: hips, legs, stomachs, chests but he still didn't kiss her. She couldn't stand it anymore so she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him. What she didn't expect was his almost inaudible moan. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach at that sound. She loved it. She was the only who could make a sound _like that_ come out of Jace's mouth. She was delighted.

She kissed more eagerly and he did the same in return. She knew that they were close but she felt as if a thousand barriers separated them and she didn't like it, at all. She touched his arms. She loved how the lean muscle felt under her touch. Hard yet soft. Her hands trailed down his muscular chest to the hem of his t-shirt where she pried it off with eager hands. Jace did the same with hers.

Jace's hands roamed over her arms, her shoulders, her collarbone, her tiny but firm breasts, her stomach and back up leaving hot trails where his hands made contact with her skin. It was nerve-wrecking.

Clary, in return, roamed his broad shoulders grazing his battle scars. She roamed his hard, firm, muscular and scarred chest, his abs and the lower part of his stomach. They made each other shiver.

They were at it for several minutes but she still found it wasn't enough. She reached down to unbutton his jeans. At first, she felt him stiffen but moments later his muscles relaxed. She pushed the jeans off his hips; he did the rest. While she did this she never stopped kissing him. The kisses were getting hungrier and hungrier. She didn't even notice when he pulled off her jeans. They were now both standing in their undergarments.

Her hand was about to attack the waistband of his boxers when a hand stopped her. She looked up to be greeted by dark golden eyes. She starred at them then at his mouth when he said:

"Clary are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause if we continue we won't be able to stop."

"That's the point Jace, I don't want to stop. I want you. I _need_ you." She whispered.

His eyes, when she looked at them, were filled with lust and love and devotion. He wanted her too. He _needed_ her too ever since he first laid eyes on her. He carried her to the bed, laid her down gently among the scattered pillows and slid his body over hers. He asked her one more time:

" Are you sure you want to do this?"

" I'm sure about one thing: I love you."

And with those last words he kissed her. He didn't kiss her hungrily; he kissed her with love, passion. She knew it wasn't possible but if she could she would be melting into the mattress right now.

Her hands were shaking. Even though she knew what she was doing she was still scared. She knew that Jace sensed this because she felt him renew his kisses silently showing her his faith in her. With that she was able to take off his boxers. She felt his body shudder when they were finally off. He was now naked before her. Not to be outdone he stripped her of her bra and panties. Now they were both naked. His hands lingered on her hips. She bit her lip at the sensation. His hand travelled lower until he cupped her thigh. Her leg found its way around his hip. She pushed him closer to him. She couldn't stand the friction between them and neither could him.

With that he thrust himself into her and was overwhelmed with pleasure. She felt the same. He wandered deeper into her and groaned. This was just too much. He pulled himself out of her and plunged right back in. He continued doing that. He never felt that pulled to her as he did now.

Together, they formed one soul in two bodies. They wished the sensation never ended. Jace had been in these sorts of "relationships" before but never like this. He never felt connected to the other person as he did now. He'd be with them only to satisfy his physical desire. With Clary it wasn't like that. Of course he had desires. One of them was to get his desire fulfilled by Clary but it was more than that. He wanted to show her his devotion, his love to her. He wanted to be connected to her. Now he finally was.

From that moment on he knew he needed her. Without her he wasn't whole, complete. Before her he was Jace Herondale: just the looks. Now he was Jace Lightwood: the luckiest teenager on earth.

Alone ,he was powerless. Together they were the most powerful people on earth and he'd be damned if he couldn't be with her for at least forever.

* * *

**I have written a second chapter with more "action" in it. Tell me if you want me to post it. Bye**


	2. Idea

**Hey guys so I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. It will be longer I swear. The next two chapters or more like the next one will be full of e… well I guess you guys are gonna have to wait and read it to find out. In the meantime here is chapter two. Oh and BTW Max isn't dead in this story. I just couldn't bring myself to let him die. He won't be mentioned much but I still thought you guys should know. Oh and Alex and Magnus **_**are **_**together.**

**As usual I don't own anything. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I just simply toy with the characters.**

**Hope you like it. **

* * *

The next day the blazing sun found its way to Jace's bedroom window where it grazed his cheek. He shot up instantly but soon regretted 'cause it had caused him to break their lose embrace. He silently cursed the sun for waking him up. Jace knew it was inevitable. They'd have to get up and face reality sooner or later he just would have preferred later, real later. Probably tomorrow.

Suddenly last nights "events" came flooding back into his memory. The kissing, the moaning, the crying out, the thrusting, the naming, the groping, the touching everything came back to him. He remembered the way Clary looked at him when he was in her, when he was pleasuring her, when she had found release but what he remembered the most was the way she looked at him like he was the most important person in the world and nothing else mattered but him.

He felt movement beside him and looked down. What he found what breathtaking. Even though her hair was mess, she was snoring a bit and drooling on his favorite pillow- he would have to talk to her about that- he still found that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen-scratch that-;she was the most beautiful person in the world and she belong to him and _only_ him. He felt a jolt at that word. "Mine mine and only mine. She's mine.

The more he thought about it the more the more he liked it and after a while a genuine smile appeared on his face. He smiled even more at the fact that Clary was the only to manage to make him smile and he loved it. Of course there was Isabelle and Alec and Max and occasionally Simon- yes I said it Simon-but with Clary it was different.

With his family and Simon he would smile because they said something that reminded him of Clary. With Clary he was discovering something new about herself, himself and she was even managing to crack a joke that she wasn't trying to make. It was funny and cute.

He also smiled because he was getting to know what would make Clary crack like an egg and what would make her jealous and everybody knew- well mostly he did-that she was cute when she was jealous. One of the reason he did that was well: first of all she cute (**big shocker **:**-**o ) second of all it was fun(**what a nice boyfriend) ** and third of all they'd end up having jealous sex(**if it even makes sense**) but that's beside the point. The point is that she made him smile for different reasons.

He was snapped out of his reverie by moving sheets. He looked at Clary to find out that she hand changed from a stomach position to a back position which meant-yes you guessed it-that he had a full view of her chest but mostly her womanly breast. Oh how he loved those breasts. He had an itching feeling to touch them and so he did. He bit his bottom lip at the sensation of touching her again. He heard a groan. It came from Clary. He was shocked but at the same time he was pleased. Shocked because even in her sleeping hours he could make her moan and pleased for the exact same reason.

He wanted to hear that sound again so he decided to put his mouth into it. He cupped her breast and with his tongue he flicked her nipple which hardened immediately at the contact. She moaned louder but Jace found it still wasn't enough so he put his teeth into it and grazed her already hardened nipple. Clary basically did a double take which wasn't all that good but considering she was asleep it wasn't that bad. He did the same with the other breast and had similar responses. He touched them one more time and she _almost_ cried out.

He hadn't noticed his member hardening until it was too late. He thought "Great now what? I could maybe just maybe make some noise or move or something to make Clary wake up or I could just do it myself but I'm sure it wouldn't be good enough. Not as good as Clary." He needed release bad but "How?" He contemplated waking up Clary but diminished the thought just as quickly. He couldn't do that to her.

He lowered his hand to his hardened member and was to do it himself when a hand stopped him. He looked past the hand, the forearm, the shoulder to lay his eyes on a pair of bright green eyes. He was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't notice that Clary had woken up and was starring right at him. She asked in a very low voice that he couldn't decipher…seductive maybe:

"Do you need some help with that?" indicating the placement of his hand.

She didn't wait for answer she just took the hardened member between her hands and started to pump. He wanted to protest but the moment he opened his mouth a groan came out instead. He knew he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence so he just lay back and didn't make a sound. Well more like he didn't talk. He still made sounds though.

Soon enough the room was filled with his moans and whines and even whimpers. Yes I said whimpers. Jace Lightwood could whimper and he was very good at it too.

He was about to say that he couldn't stand it anymore when t a new sensation enveloped him. One of Clary's thumbs was tracing circles on its head. It was too much to cope with so he let go.

The minute it was over Clary's hands were off of him and she was getting out of bed. Jace was finally able to form a coherent sentence and asked:

"Where are you going?"

"To the shower."

"And why exactly would you like to take a shower when beautiful me is here, naked might I add?"

She decided to ignore that last comment about himself and answered:

"If you haven't noticed I stink. I don't what I did last night to make me so damn sweaty." She said the last part smirking.

Her back was still turned to him while she was searching for some clothes. He had an excellent view of her butt but was wondering why in hell she would want to get dressed. He was utterly disappointed. He then said –referring to why she was so damn sweaty-:

"I might have an idea."

"I'm talking about last night _not_ this morning."

And with that she vanished into his bathroom without even looking back at the blonde hair boy behind her.

Jace was appalled. He didn't know what to say or do for that matter. She had just left him there, in bed, in his aftershocks of this morning _and_ naked. She was so going to pay.

At first he thought of waiting 'till she was out to repay but then he heard the water running and rethought. Clary was in his shower washing _herself_ with water and soap. That means she would be wet like literally wet. Not wet wet but wet as in…-urgh never mind-_ and_ would be slippery which works wonders in the expertise of the hands (emphasize on the word _expertise_).

An idea started to form in Jace's head and by the end of it he was grinning so hard that he was amazed that his face- beautiful if he might add- didn't fall off. He got upand walked to his bathroom where Clary would be.

He couldn't remove grin as he approached the bathroom door. He entered it and closed the door behind him. He locked it.

Mission shower temptation was in action. "It's repay time."

* * *

******Ok so tell what you guys think. I' m still shocked that people are actually following my story. Thanks you guys. **

**Did you guys know that magnus means big in Latin? So basically Cassie called on of her characters big LOL. Magna and magnum too. So next you eat a magnum ice-cream remember me and REVIEW. Bye**


	3. Mission shower temptation

**Hey guys. Thanks for the new followers it really warmed my heart. Here's the next chapter. I'd say hope you like it but it's du déjà vu so I'm gonna stop here.**

**As usual I don't own anything I just play around with the characters.**

* * *

Clary had just shut the bathroom door when she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. Had she just turned her back on Jace?

"I guess I did but God I wish I hadn't. Why did he have to touch me? God it felt sooo good. Maybe I should turn around and just p-. No I mustn't I have to be strong. She kept chanting the last sentence over and over again.

She knew it was impossible to stay away for him for too long. Jace and her were meant for each other. They were soul mates for eternity. They were like fire and ice, cat and dog, ying and yang; they were complete opposites but could not live without the other.

Thinking about that Clary smiled and finally opened her eyes. She unglued herself from the door, went to the shower and turned on the water.

She had been in the shower for about 7 minutes when she heard the curtain behind her open. Not having any weapons with or on her she used the shower spray and sprayed her attacker while in the meantime she tried to cover herself up as much as possible. She heard a grunt and realized –too late- it was _only_ Jace who now appeared to be soaking wet. Her posture went from stiff to relax in seconds and she turned around to continue washing herself. It was the biggest mistake she had ever done.

Jace behind her grumbled and muttered:

"Yes please just turn around like I was the most ordinary person ever and continue on with your business as if a Greek _naked_ god wasn't standing right behind you. That's all I want, that's all guys ever want: to be ignored by their girlfriends."

He was dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and decided to do exactly what he wanted. She turned around, smiled up at him, jumped up and down like a little girl and said:

"My god ship, how may I be of service to your breathtaking nakedness this morning?" She finished with a bow. He smirked.

"That's more like it. Yes actually I would like you to wash me. _Entirely._" Clary was flabbergasted. She stuttered:

"Yo-…you want me to-… do WHAT."

" I want you to wash me from head to toe and don't miss a spot." He winked down at her. Clary blushed but did what she was told.

She started with his toes. Jace was watching her intently the whole entire time. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed it all over his feet.

She soon discovered that her boyfriend was ticklish. It was kind of adorable when you think about it. The best shadowhunter in the world was ticklish. She chucked a little.

She continued up to find herself feeling his strong muscular tanned legs. She slowed her pace when her hands reached his thighs. They were so smooth and like the rest of him muscular.

She heard Jace's breathing hitch. It was so NOT like him. The higher she went the more his breath hitched.

Her hands lingered on his member. She would never say it out loud but his member was one of her favorite parts about him. She loved everything about him his _big_ member was just a plus.

She moved onto his chest. She passed his plat stomach, touched his perfectly shaped belly-button and silently marveled at his abs which must have taken him years to build .She loved that Jace was muscular but not to muscular either. He was just right.

She hated the type of men who would be at the gym for hours lifting weights like there was no tomorrow and only eating meat to keep their muscles in top shape. She would never say it to their faces but she thought they were ridiculous. It was as if they were competing in a contest of who-has-the-most-muscle. It was horrible and she actually pitied those men.

But as I wrote earlier she found Jace just right. She grazed his nipples and continued her journey up his shoulders and down his arms. They were also tan and muscular.

When she reached his hands she intertwined his fingers with hers and looked up to stare at his golden eyes. They stayed like that for several minutes before she untwined her fingers from his and circle him to wash his back.

She washed his lower back, his upper back, his shoulders and in between his shoulder blades. It wasn't very romantic of her- she knew it- but she leaned it to breathe in his scent. He smelled exactly like he should minus the blood and fresh applied runes.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. She had never seen Jace's hair completely wet- drenched in seat yes but never wet. She asked-more like demanded:

"Could you bend down I want to wash your hair." He didn't respond; he simply got down on his knees. Clary gulped. Jace's face was right in front of her… pleasure organ but he didn't seem to take any notice. She grabbed the shampoo and washed his too long hair. He would have to get it cut.

Her fingers ran through his hair one-two-three times. She loved how his smooth hair felt under her fingers: silky and untangled. A big change from her knotted red hair. She washed his curls a few times and his face.

He got back up on his feet and she decided that she forgot to watch his lips. She pressed her lip against his. She signed a sign of relief: she had been wanting to do that.

Jace took the soap. Clary looked at him confused. He clarified:

"You did me so now I'm going to do you." He started like she did: from bottom to top.

He passed her nail-polished toes- courtesy of Isabelle- went up her ankles and her newly muscular legs. Before, she had skinny creamy legs. Now she had muscular creamy legs. She had her intense training to thank for that.

She remembered one time she had just come out of one of her training lesson as exhausted as ever. She had taken off her training gear ready to find her flimsy little legs but instead found super toned legs. She was so happy about her newly transformed body that she almost forgot she was supposed to meet Jace in half an hour. Let's just say that her lateness caused Jace to get agitated which resulted in forgiveness sex but we're off topic the point is her body transformed.

Now after months of demon training not only did she have super legs but she also had super toned thighs. A plus 'cause that meant that now she could pull Jace closer to her even on a moving washing machine. **(*winks*) **She loved them.

Jace loved her toned body too but he would never tell her for fear that she would start having an ego. He had-no has one and he knows it but it fits him well. With Clary he was worried that with it she would become even more attractive and he didn't want that.

Clary shivered when his hands touched her outer thighs. Instead of going up as originally planned his hands went in – from outer thigh to inner thigh. His hands then crawled up. It ignited a feeling in Clary and went all the way down to her …well…one of Jace's favorite body parts.

His hands felt her arousal. His hands went higher and higher and higher until they were surrounded by slick folds. Clary's back arched at the welcome penetration. He put one finger in then two then three and soon afterwards they were pumping in and out.

Clary's hips were moving in perfect synchronization with his three-soon four fingers. He wasn't being gentle anymore but Clary didn't mind au contraire it was a nice change from yesterday. She loved gentle but sometimes the rough side needed to come out and play.

"Faster… Jace…please… JACEEEEEEEEE."

She was gasping and moaning. He didn't think about it until it as too late. Clary was crying out after he hand inserted in fifth and final finger in her.

He wondered if he had hurt her and a sudden feeling guiltiness engulfed him but vanished just as quickly when Clary begged him to replace his fist with his pulsing member but it was already too late. She was one of her best hand orgasms ever.

While she still in aftershock Jace quickly finished washing her and before she knew it the curtain was being opened and Jace was stepping out of the shower.

Once she recovered she got out to find his lower body wrapped in a towel and his back turned to her.

" Jace? What's the matter?" He didn't answer so she asked again:

"Jace, what's the problem?"

When he _still_ didn't answer she grabbed his arm and swiveled him around so he was face to face with her. Another good thing about training your arms were only muscle.

She found Jace with his eyes closed. She asked in a worried tone:

"Jace, is everything alright?"

She never expected to hear a horny voice answer her. It turned her on even more.

"No nothing is alright, everything went horribly wrong!"

She didn't get it.

"What went horribly wrong, Jace?"

But instead he said:

"It wasn't suppose to end like this."

Now he had pissed her off.

" What wasn't supposed to end like this?"

She didn't expect Jace to back her up against the door.

"This." He waved his hand between them. "This wasn't supposed to happen"

She had a quizzical look fixed on her face so he elaborated.

"I wasn't supposed to touch you, I was only supposed to _tempt you _NOT _me_! Look."

He opened his towel. She was still confused but looked in the direction he was showing and her eyes immediately widened.

His length had gone from big to bigger in a matter of seconds _and_ it was still moving. She became even more aroused. She couldn't stop herself from taking his length and placing it at her more than eager entrance. The rest was a blur. A wonderful blur.

The bathroom-like all the other rooms where they had sex- was filled with the sound of skin rubbing against skin, of moans, groans, grunts and of course of names being cried out when they had reached their peeks.

But for Jace it wasn't merely enough. He got down onto his knees-much like he had done in the shower- and leaned in. He wanted her to be twice as wet when he finished. He spread her legs apart before thinking better of it and made Clary sit down.

He turned his head around and spotted a pot of Vaseline. He grabbed it. He applied it on both of his hands and parted Clary's all too eager legs. He gently applied the Vaseline up and down her inner thighs without ever touching her wet pussy.

Clary was biting her lower lips so that she would not say the words that Jace wanted her to say. She just couldn't. Jace asked in a husky voice:

"Who owns you Clary?"

He rubbed up and down her thighs. He was driving her crazy. She silently begged him to take her but she knew he would never. He wasn't Jace Lightwood for nothing.

She answered with all the voice she could muster:

"I- I do…"

He smirked.

"Wrong answer"

He started licking her inner thighs s…l…o…w…l…y. He stopped right in front of her dripping pussy. His tongue came in contact with her clit. He dug his tongue in her. Her hips bucked of the floor. When he emerged he asked again:

" Who do you belong to Clary? Tell me!"

"Myself."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that."

He thrust into her one languid stroke and she screamed his name.

"So who do you belong to?"

"You."

"That's a good girl."

After that he went faster. She kept on crying harder, faster.

Jace obliged. They both cried out in ecstasy.

Jace waited for their breathing to come back to normal before getting up and pulling Clary with him. Out of nowhere he said:

"I'm hungry, let's eat."

He left the bathroom, got changed and stirred his way to the kitchen to be met with the worst thing ever imaginable.

Worse than demon, worse that Maryse's wrath, worse than Sebastian heck even worse than Magnus' clothing; he opened the kitchen door to be met by no other than the worst person imaginable: _Isabelle_

* * *

**Yes I did over 2 000 words! I'm the best. So I might not do this often but the song for this chapter is:**

**S&M-Rihanna**

**It just fits the chapter so well. Anyhow what did you guys think? Hope it was lemony enough for you guys 'cause it's the gonna be last time you read lemons before a very long time. Didn't any of you guys think that "mission shower temptation" was tempting for Jace and not for Clary? Didn't get it betad so sorry if there are mistakes.**

** Oh and do you guys know any synonyms for the verb "find". **

**Au contraire is french for on the contrary.**

**Could you guys like please review 'cause I have like 2 000 visitors but only 12 reviews so could you kick it up a notch. REVIEW!**


	4. Discovery

**Sorry for taking so long it's just that I wanted to get the flashbacks right. **

**A few of you guys asked for a plot. I'm not too sure I can give it to you. I would have had to start the story differently from chapter one. I might still be able to make a plot out of the story but don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm keeping my promise of making my chapters longer. Sorry in advance for spelling or grammar mistakes I'm searching for a beta right now.**

**Hope you like;)**

* * *

_He left the bathroom, got changed and stirred his way to the kitchen to be met with the worst thing ever imaginable._

_Worse than demon, worse that Maryse's wrath, worse than Sebastian heck even worse than Magnus' clothing; he opened the kitchen door to be met by no other than the worst person imaginable: __Isabelle_

**_Jace's POV, flashback: "Jace 10 years old"_**

I had just arrived at the institute, my new home. Home, home. I miss my old home. There I had discovered that we were not living in a house but in a domus.

What's the difference? Simple! House is English whereas domus is Latin. House is a general word but domus is specific. It means a big house. Very big house. A mansion even. And that's exactly what we were living in: a mansion. It was so big it even had its own name: the Wayland mansion.

There were good moments and back moments- what am I saying- there were A LOT of bad moments but I never tried to dwell on that. I love that place but whenever I think about it blood pops into my head. Lots and lots of blood.

I remember staying hidden, trying to make as little noise as possible as _those_ two _men _practically slaughtered my dad.

I remember thinking I was going to cry but nothing ever spilled out. I remember myself wishing for this to just be a very bad dream; wishing for _him_ to come back to me but he never did.

I eventually had to move on with my life or something, right? Well I did, sort of.

I remember people taking me away, telling me they found me a new home, a better more joyful home, out of Idris. In New York!

I remember looking out the taxi window, seeing people with strange devices near their ear running with a cup of coffee in hand. And that's when it finally hit me. This was my second chance at a new life.

I remember getting out of the taxi with my bags in hands to stand face to face with a rundown church. I thought the taxi driver might have made a mistake but when I turned around there was no one in sight. I sighed a frustrated sigh but just then a memory popped into mind. I remember father saying:

"Glamours were made for a purpose son and one purpose only. They were made to hide us from _them_. The mundanes or "humans" as they call themselves. Glamours hide the true form of non-mundane objects or else mundanes wouldn't cope. With glamours mundanes see what they want to see.

You, Jonathan were born with the gift of sight. If you ever come across a glamour, relax your mind and you will soon be able to see what wasn't meant to be seen."

**_No one's POV but still when Jace was 10 _**

And that's exactly what he did. He relaxed his mind and no sooner than later he saw it; his new home. The New York institute owned by Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

He had been told that they had three children: Alex who was the same age as him, Isabelle who was one-two years younger and Max who had just turned one. Jace wasn't the only kid anymore and he was pleased.

He took a deep breath, opened the doors and stepped inside. He was met by a cat. A lot more than he expected.

He had arrived one day early. He knew he should have warned them or called but he was already scarred as it is of having a new home without having to think of what would happen if he was greeted by the whole family. He shivered. Definitely not an option.

He starred at the cat for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only 2minutes. He was a starring contest with the cat. The cat won. Jace wondered out loud:

"I wonder where my room is."

As soon as the last word left his mouth the cat moved. He walked down the main hall. Jace's golden eyes watched him but did not follow him.

The cat stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked at Jace. Jace didn't know why but he followed him. Jace studied the hallways.

The walls were covered with witchlight lamps. The walls were covered in tapestries telling the story of the birth of shadowhunters and their creator: Angel Raziel.

Jace knew the story by heart. His dad would make him recite it once every two weeks.

They continued to walk for another 5 minutes before stopping in front of a wooden door. Jace looked down at the cat and asked:

"Is this is? My room? Is this my room?" But the cat wasn't paying any attention to Jace anymore. It was too busy licking its paws. Jace blasphemed under his breath.

He pushed the door open, entered the room and closed it behind him. He set his suitcases on the floor and looked around.

What he saw was a room. A room with a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and another door. He imagined it was the bathroom. Well at least he hoped it was.

He surveyed the room. It was white but simple. It was almost bare but neat. He decided that he liked it.

He checked out the adjoining room and was relieved when it was indeed a bathroom. It was small but not small enough that three people couldn't fit in it. Not that three people would ever go into his bathroom at the same time as him.

He went to back to his new bedroom, took his suitcases and pulled them onto the bed. He opened them and transferred his clothes from the suitcases to the wardrobe. He would soon have to buy new ones. These clothes were becoming too small for him.

After hanging all his clothe he put his boxers in the drawers. He would have to buy new ones too. _It_ was getting bigger.

In his final drawer he adjudicated to put all his weapons until he could find the weapons room. He still put one under his pillow just in case.

When he finished he decided to discover his new home. He followed hallways and ventured deeper into the institute. He thought the hallways would end soon but they never did. Jace ended up lost even though he would never admit it.

He twisted and turned and twisted again. He finally spot a room that wasn't a bedroom. It was his soon to be favorite room-one of his favorites. The training room.

It was a very big room with mats all over the place. On one side there were the weights and punching bags. On the other side there were two doors: one that led to the showers and the other the weapons room. At the far end was a rope hanging by the ceiling which he supposed was used for flips. In the center were the mats were you could do hand to hand combat.

He loved it. It was his number one on his list. He went to the one side of the room were the two doors were and opened one of them. He opened the wrong door, a useful door but not the one he wanted to see at the moment: the showers.

The room was bigger than he thought it would be. The room was covered with tiles. From the ceiling to the floor all he could see were tiles. Plain white tiles with the symbol of the Clave in the middle.

This institute did technically belong to the Clave after all. The symbol wasn't that big. It took up two tiles at the most.

Jace shook his head. He closed the door. He went to open the next but a hand stopped him.

Jace turned around too be met face to face with a girl. A beautiful black haired girl with dark brown eyes. She looked to be about nine. He guesses this was Isabelle

Jace had forgotten that she was watching him. Actually she was watching his every move wondering what this beautiful person was doing here in the institute. She didn't trust him but Isabelle trusted no one.

"What are you doing here?"

Not one single little syllable got out of Jace's mouth as he starred at Isabelle. Isabelle sighed and tried a different approach.

She put her hair on one of her shoulders and twirled her hair. Even though she was nine she was still very beautiful and she loved to use it to her advantage. Especially on a guy.

She twirled her hair for some time. She could see Jace's eyes mesmerized by her so she suddenly stopped and asked in a half seductive voice (**if that even exists)**:

"You're a shadowhunter right? Only shadowhunters can see and come in the institute. What's your name?"

When he didn't reply she said in a rather mock voice:

"I know I'm beautiful and all but could you please stop starring at me."

Jace's head snapped up and he glared at her.

She was surprised by this sudden hostility radiating of this boy that she didn't know and that was a first for Isabelle.

She was trying to decipher this mysterious new boy. Were they expecting a visitor? Not that she knew of except this Jace kid whose dad was killed right in front of him and who is going to arrive tomorrow. This kid couldn't be Jace.

She had pictured Jace to be a fragile little boy who needed comforting after witnessing such an evil thing. She had also pictured him a very bad shadowhunter. A shadowhunter that couldn't hold a blade properly. She had also pictured-

"I know that I'm charming and all but could you take off your hand from mine and could you quite starring at me." Jace said interrupting her trail of thoughts.

She stepped back. Jace pulled his hand back as soon as he could and went into the weapons room leaving Isabelle to stare at his retreating figure.

When Jace entered the room he knew that it would take him a lot of time to be able to get out of this room without a single weapon on him or a lot of self-control.

He walked – almost sprinted- all the way to the wall filled with weapons. This was heaven for Jace. He basically lived for weapons. He would always save up his allowance to buy a new weapon. He always felt a connection with them.

He picked up a seraph blade and turned it in his hand. He did that for several moments. He balanced it on his hand to spread out the weight. It felt light in his hand.

Jace had already forgotten about his encounter with Isabelle. And Jace never forgets anything. He had forgotten that Isabelle was standing a few feet away for him watching him with wary eyes.

He couldn't say he wasn't curious himself but the second the seraph blade touched his fingers he wasn't as curious anymore.

Jace heard a noise behind and without thinking about it turned around, seraph blade in hand, and threw the seraph blade at the direction of the disrupting sound.

Let's just say that the person who received the blade wasn't too happy about it. Jace had just missed by fifty millimeters which isn't a lot. And by the speed of the blade it could have been deadly.

Who got to receive the blade do you ask? The answer is simple. Our loving and adoring beautiful Isabelle who was pissed, very pissed.

"For the love of all things holy why in hell did you do that?" She practically screamed at his face.

Lesson number 1:never annoy Isabelle or else you'll regret it.

But Jace didn't know it. He replied nonchalantly:

" Hell is not a holy thing." He turned back towards the wall of weapons and choose another one.

Lesson number 2: never turn your back on an angry Isabelle.

She took out her whip and with it grabbed Jace's arm forcing him to turn around.

"Answer me!"

He didn't say anything just starred at Isabelle. More like glowered. She didn't release his arm. He took the seraph blade he was holding and dared to cut the whip.

Isabelle was fuming. She was about to take out _her_ seraph blade when she heard Jace's stomach growl. She stopped instantly.

Jace looked annoyed. He silently told his stomach "Great, now you growl. Exactly when thing were becoming interesting. You useless stomach."

He saw Isabelle smile and clap her hands. He furrowed his brow.

"You're hungry, perfect! You can repay me by tasting my cooking. I'm trying out my new recipe."

And with that she skipped all the way to Jace, hooked his harm with hers, and pull/ dragged Jace all the way to the kitchen .

"Don't worry, you're going to love my cooking."

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? You can comment, advice and critique with a REVIEW. **


	5. Don't tell Isabelle

**Okay so I'm proud to say that I have officially found a plot(*clap your hands*) It's will start in about two chapters.**

**I reread my previous chapter and I found a few mistakes. I'm really sorry about that. I'm searching for a beta, I swear but none of the ones I read seem to be my type. There is this one person who I like but she's prefers Magnus and Alec so I don't know.**

**Anyways s****o sorry for making you guys wait so long. It's just that I've been procrastinating to write the chapter, I'm so lazy.**

**Enough about me let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

"_You're hungry, perfect! You can repay me by tasting my cooking. I'm trying out my new recipe."_

_And with that she skipped all the way to Jace, hooked his arm with hers, and pulled/dragged Jace all the way to the kitchen._

"_You're going to love it."_

* * *

**_Jace's POV_**

This is just horrible! Worst smell I have ever smelt in my whole entire living Shadowhunter life. And that's saying something because demons tend to stink.

But I would prefer fighting big, ugly, loathsome demons to eating—scratch that—smelling Isabelle's horrid cooking. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there; armed and everything.

Yeah, that's how much I hate her Godforsaken cooking.

At the moment she hadn't seen me yet which was a relief. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't acknowledge me. Maybe if I walked backwards slowly to the door she wouldn—

"I hope you're hungry, Jace. I'm trying out a new recipe, it's called: the DEATH. But judging from the sounds I heard just a few moments ago you must be famished! More tasters for me!"

Isabelle then clapped her hands cheerfully like Alice did when Bella told her she could plan her wedding.

Wait! How do I know that? Why am I talking about the Twilight Saga? How do I even know it's called Twilight? Wow, I must be listening to Clary's mundanes stories way too much!

Speaking of the devil -well, more like angel- Clary suddenly decided to grace us with her presence at that exact moment.

I would normally say that Clary has impeccable timing but not this time.

As soon as Clary entered the room Isabelle ceased her Alice-clapping charade and went straight back to her "cooking".

I thought that things couldn't get any worse but oh how wrong I was.

Isabelle, instead of just mixing her _masterpiece_ was now adding ingredients, and the worst kind ever. Banana, carrots, guacamole, cream, spaghetti and I even saw a pickle or two.

By the time Isabelle was finished, Clary's eyes were incredulously big and she actually looked scared—or was that just the reflection of my eyes in hers?

Either way none of us wanted to be here!

I could already see tomorrow's headlines on the news: " _Two very passionate lovers were killed by food poisoning made by a very close family member." _Yeah, her cooking was that bad!

Clary tried to escape like I did but her attempts were futile: her stomach was growling like hell.

I just wished Alec was here. He always found something to say to Izzy but he must be too busy molesting Magnus to come to our rescue.

I can't blame him. If I could I would buy an apartment, put Clary in it and never leave. We would have so much to do together discovering every inch of our apartment and just being alone. Snap out of it, Jace!

Isabelle had decided that she had added enough ingredients so she turned off the fire, got the casserole off of the stove and took out two plates.

It's now or never, Jace.

Jace cleared his throat. Isabelle and Clary looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath and said:

"As much as we'd _love_ to stay and eat, we sort of promised Maia and Jordan we'd meet them at Taki's. Maybe another time Isabelle -sorry!"

Jace didn't feel sorry at all. He was mostly impressed that he managed to lie so smoothly -to Isabelle nonetheless.

What surprised him the most was Isabelle's reaction. She didn't say anything, not one profanity -at all. She just shrugged it off.

Jace thought it was bizarre but left it at that. The last thing they needed was for him to ask her if she was okay.

Just as Jace was walking out of the kitchen with Clary behind him he heard Isabelle mussitate:

"Spend… time… Simon… kissing… teeth… skin… blood… eat."

He hoped he had misheard the last part.

"So what are we eating?"

He totally forgot that Clary was standing beside him.

"We are gonna eat…"

He let the sentence hang.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna eat in the kitchen!"

A satisfied grin appeared on his face when he saw the confusion in Clary's eyes.

"What? …But?"

She whisper yelled.

"But Isabelle's in the kitchen?!"

Her statement ended up as a question/statement.

Jace didn't answer her avowal; he just walked down twisted corridors all the while remembering how he discovered _it_.

_Jace's POV when he was 10 years old_

Isabelle was dragging me down hallways.

We made 3 right turns and 2 left turns—or was that 3 left turns and 2 right tur— anyways we made turns and then we stopped. We were in front of a wooden door.

The door was made of light oak wood. The outer part of the door was carved into entwining vines. They had no beginning and no end. The outer part had been polished. The inner part was carved into the shape of an angel: Raziel. Raziel's wings were on either side of his chest. He had the Mortal Instruments in his hands. Raziel's body had been carved so that we could see him fully. He was the centerpiece. Nothing was holding him onto the door except those big angelic wings.

Isabelle paid no attention to the door. She pushed it open and entered into what seemed to be the kitchen.

There, sitting on a stool, was a boy. He looked to be slightly older than Isabelle. He had the exact same color of hair and appearance as Isabelle. The one difference was his eyes. He had deep blue eyes.

"This must be Alexander," I cerebrated.

The boy looked up at his younger sister but then he looked at the new comer, me.

For a second he was discombobulated but then realization dawned on him. He got up and came to stand right in front of me. He opened his mouth:

"Hi, you must be Jace. Welcome to the New York institute. We're the Lightwood family."

He stuck out his hand. I looked at him for a few a moments dumfolded.

"How do you know my name?"

Alec didn't answer. "I like him already." I thought.

Out of the blue Isabelle said:

"Now that introductions are made let's get cooking!"

Isabelle gyrated a few times before getting to work. Alec paled. "I don't get it. One minute he was fine and now.. Is he sick or something?"

Jace was about to find out.

* * *

**_Jace's POV now_**

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I remember Isabelle being all chirpy to be able to cook for someone.

I remember her blending raw turkey, a salad leaf, and strawberries. Let's just say the results didn't look edible. Next she fried a mango, peppers, jelly, and she added some oil.

The results were as horrible as the first one.

* * *

_**Jace's POV when he was 10 years old**_

Soon enough Jace was seated down in front of his "lunch" that Isabelle prepared with "love."

"Now I get it."

Isabelle was watching me like a hawk waiting for me to take the first bite.

I took a deep breath and plunged my fork into her gunk. I didn't want to die so soon. I let go of my fork, went onto my two knees and started to kiss Isabelle's feet. I was begging but for a good reason. I chanted something that sounded like:

"Please, leave me alone. I'll do anything. Please don't make me eat it. Please, please, PLEASE!

Isabelle didn't care and demanded that I get back up, sit in the chair, and eat her food.

I put my fork in my left hand and brought it to my so called "food". I managed to gulp down 3 spoons before I said:

"I think I'm full now. Thank you Isabelle for this _wonderful_ meal."

Alec, who was sitting in one of the many corners of the room, was watching the show wide-eyed.

When Isabelle offered to cook something for him he "reluctantly" declined and we both left behind Isabelle and her disastrous cooking.

Alec was looking at me as if I were a ghost.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"You…—you ate Izzy's food. No one eats Izzy's food!"

"Yeah, well, I can see why not. Does she always cook like this?"

Before Alec could open his mouth my stomach decided to make a very loud, painful and disturbing sound.

"You're hungry, Jace. You need to eat. Let's eat!"

"Where? There is no way in hell I'm eating Izzy's food again!"

Alec didn't answer, instead he said:

"Follow me."

And he started walking. I followed him.

Like Isabelle—or Izzy if you prefer— we walked down twisted corridors. We turned a lot. By that time I was almost holding and clutching Alec's hand. I'm sure that if I were by myself I would be lost.

We continued walking for about ten minutes and then we came to a stop.

I thought that we had gotten lost because there were no doors or windows in this corridor. I was about to inform Alec about it but, sensing my question, he held up a finger indicating that I shouldn't say a word.

Alec took out what I supposed was his stele and traced a rune on one of the walls. A door appeared a few seconds later.

Compared to the kitchen door this one was simple. It was just a plain door.

Alec stepped aside and said:

"Welcome to heaven. Well, my heaven at least."

I opened the door and my jaw fell. My eyes were out of their sockets. What I saw was spectacular.

* * *

**I just found a beta! That's great! It's why this chapter(and following chapters) doesn't have any huge mistakes.**

**If you guys want to know what he saw you're going to have to review. I already have half of the next chapter on my computer, I'm waiting for you guys to give me at least 6 reviews for the other half. The more reviews I get the faster I write.**

**See you guys soon**


	6. What!

**Hey guys. I stay true to my word. I got 6 reviews so you guys get a new chapter.**

**Try to understand this chapter and keep it in mind or else the rest is gonna be complicated I guarantee that.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

_Alec took out what I supposed was his stele and traced a rune on one of the walls. A door appeared a few seconds later._

_Compared to the kitchen door this one was simple. It was just a plain and simple door._

_Alec stepped aside and said:_

"_Welcome to heaven. Well, my heaven at least"_

_I opened the door and my jaw fell. My eyes were out of their sockets. What I saw was spectacular._

* * *

_Jace's POV present time._

Clary was going to love it! I know I did.

The room was just so beautiful. It had grown over the years as Alec and I had gotten older. It was already spectacular when we were young so now it was just... wow!

There's no other word for it. WOW!

I can still remember the day when Alec showed it to me.

He told me not to tell anybody who was friends with Isabelle about it. Which means basically everyone except Simon.

I felt pity for the guy, but then he became a vampire and since vampires don't eat human food I felt instantly better.

I don't think I would have been able to share anyways; it's just so...wow!

You must be asking yourselves what this thing is that I'm talking about that sounds so spectacular. Magnificent, even?

Well if you must know it is a black hole. Yes, you read me right a BLACK HOLE!

What's so spectacular about it? How can it be heaven on earth? It's simple, it just is.

You see a black hole is very rare in the Shadow World. It is said that only 3 of them exist in the whole entire universe. There is not even one per continent! The best part is that we own one.

What's so special about them you ask? Easy, they give you whatever you want.

Not like genies because no one comes out of the hole in an Indian outfit granting you three wishes.

With a black hole you only have to think about what you want and then let the black hole do the rest.

To tell you the truth the black hole really isn't a black hole. It really just looks like outer space which thousands of gas balls flying around.** (photo on my profile)**

When I first saw it I was... well...

* * *

_Jace's POV when he was 10 years old_

It took several moments for my jaw to get back into place, off the ground. This was so cool! How can they have this? Even the Clave doesn't have one so how can the Lightwood family have one?

"How did you even find this?" I asked in awe.

"I don't know it just happened. One day I was trying to escape Isabelle's cooking and I ran into this corridor to hide and, of course, as you might have noticed there weren't any walls. After Izzy's footsteps retreated I stayed and traced an 'abscondita' rune on one of the walls and then the door just appeared out of thin air. So I opened it and there it was; in all its glory the nigrum foramen or black hole if you prefe—"

I cut him off angrily:

"I know what it means thank you very much. I studied Latin too you know."

Alec gave me a death glare and continued on as if I had never interrupter him:

"As you know it's very rare for someone to see a nigrum foramen in real life much less own one so I was gonna talk to my mother, Maryse, about it but the nigrum foramem asked me to keep it a secret, so I did until now."

After he was finished there was a long silence but then there was some kind of screeching noise. My hands were going to cover my ears but then the noise just stopped.

I looked Alec's way to see if he was alright but his back was turned to me; he was facing the black hole.

He looked mesmerized by it, hypnotized even.

The screeching sound started again but Alec didn't look affected at all by the horrid sound. He was nodding to it. "Strange," I thought.

The screeching continued for another three and half minutes before it stopped. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I had never welcomed silence more than I did now.

Alec turned around and dictated in a monotone voice:

"I have told you its emplacement and now you know. You must give me a piece of your hair in exchange."

"Why?"

"You Shadowhunters and all your questions. Just give me a hair from your head. NOW!"

It was now furious.

"No. I will not give you what you want if you don't tell me why you want my hair."

I stomped my foot down on the floor. I know I was being ridiculous but I annoyed with this 'it'.

It started spewing some profanities in some unknown dead language. Well at least I think it was a dead language.

"You'll pay for this Jace Hero—Wayland. I promise you will pay for not giving me what I wanted. And you'll pay deeply."

And with that "threat" he left.

The next time Alec spoke caught me off guard. He spoke in his usual voice. It was hard to describe his voice. It was a mixture of a lot of feelings. Anger, pity, sympathy, etc.

"You really should have listened to it, Jace. How—I mean it doesn't like it when people disobey him. And his threats are not something you to want to deal with."

I just shrugged. I was more concerned by what Alec was hiding than the threat. I was used to it by now. What with my dad always threatening me and all. That guy could be dead on scary when he wanted to be. I learned to never mess with him. I also lear—

Alec cut my thoughts short:

"You cannot tell anyone! Do you hear me, Jace? Not a soul and especially not Isabelle. And do not tell anything to mom and dad. I will personally kill you."

Alec was actually scaring me a bit. And I mean like really scaring me. I just wanted to run away and hide in the shadows.

After a while he went back to his normal self and started to explain to me exactly what the hole could do.

It could give you what ever you wanted from a piece of pie to a billion dollars. I asked Alec if it could grant someone immortality and he whispered, "Yes, but it would require an immortal person." I gave him a confused look and he explicated.

It needed, at least once, to have that object in its possession for it to work. So basically if I wanted a sofa I would have to go get a sofa, toss it to him, and he would give me a sofa.

You didn't need to give him the object you wanted all the time though. You just had to give it to him once and he could give it to you a billions times.

And it had a great memory. It was very practical when it came to food. You could ask for anything you wanted.

The more objects or things you gave it the more it would grow.

And so over the years it grew and grew and grew.

* * *

_Jace's POV present time_

We went down corridors. After five minutes we were in _the_ corridor. The one without doors.

I drew an abscondita rune on the wall and as expected a door appeared.

I looked behind me and Clary was stupefied. I smirked. It was exactly the reaction I was looking for.

I know, I know, I'm mean and all but still. I love every time I could correctly guess her reaction.

It wasn't often that I could guess it because she just surprised me so much. But when I could get the reaction right I was so happy about it.

She was still stupefied when I opened the door for her. That's when her eyes went wide.

I have a confession to make. After Alec showed _it _to me, he told that we had to hide it. We had to hide it in plain sight.

So I got this idea. I told Alec about it and he was keen. After a little "discussion" we decided to do _it_.

We asked—more like wished—for some paint, some shelves, etc.

We basically did a complete home makeover: Shadowhunter edition. Through the years our makeover became better and better.

That's what Clary saw. Our black hole turned into our Shadowhunter ef—

* * *

**I'm gonna cut it here guys. If you wanna know what they transformed it into your gonna have to review. 10 reviews make for a faster write.**

**Abscondita: hidden**

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

* * *

**Just kidding! I might be cruel but I have my limits.**

**So where was I? Oh yes, I remember now. I was gonna tell you guys what the nigrum foramen was transformed into .**

* * *

That's what Clary saw. Our black hole turned into our Shadowhunter effugere.

Weird name, right? I know I found it weird at first too but it suits the situation perfectly.

Once I opened the door, I stepped into our _kitchen_. It was more of a food storage place than a kitchen but still.

There was a stove, shelves, cupboards, fridges, a table, etc. Basically everything that a kitchen has.

The black hole—nigrum foramen—did come in handy after all. After the _threat,_ Alec thought it was better to hide the foramen in plain sight. And that's what we did. We hid it in plain sight.

It's not black anymore. We managed to make _it_ transform itself into a painting. A Van Gogh painting. I'd be lying if I said the painting wasn't beautiful. It was.

I just didn't want to know how the previous owner managed to steal a Van Gogh painting. He was Vincent Van Gogh for crying out loud.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Clary asked accusingly.

"The opportunity never presented itself." I replied nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Did you make this by yourself?"

"No actually he didn't!" said a very pissed off voice.

Someone walked out of the shadows. Alec.

"I can't believe you told her Jace!" He charged. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Correction you told not to tell Isabelle or anyone who was close to Isabelle. You also told me not to tell mom or dad."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't seem annoyed. He seemed… hungry. And hungry he was because a few seconds later he started eating a bag of chips from one of the cupboards.

I went to get something to eat for Clary and I. We ate in comfortable silence before the kitchen door banged open reveling a sparkly—as always— Magnus.

Alec, unconsciously, hid the bag of chips behind his back and made his face look all innocent.

That won him a weird look from Magnus.

"Really, Alec? Behind your back?"

"I thought you were Izzy." He said innocently

"Well your lucky I wasn't Isabelle or else you would be dead by now." He looked at Jace and Clary. "I see you couldn't escape Izzy's cooking." Magnus was directing his statement to us.

"I can see that Alec told _someone._" I glared at Alec.

He just smiled and went back to eating.

When Clary and I finished eating we left the Shadowhunter effugere. Effugere means escape in latin. So we left the Shadowhunter escape to go to Clary's room.

She sat me down on her bed and went to her desk.

"Clary what are you doing?"

She didn't answer. She picked up something from her desk and put it on my lap.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use a computer!"

* * *

**There! Now I'm really cutting it here. What did you guys think? Tell me in a review.**

**This time I want 8 reviews. 8 reviews people. 8.**

**À bientôt**


	7. Welcome to the 21st century Jace

**Oh come on guys. Only 5 reviews?! I know you guys can do better than that. I would have posted sooner but 5 reviews is a deal breaker.**

**Sorry for the long wait but you guys only have yourselves to blame. Ok so maybe you mostly have meto blame but still! Don't put everything on me. **

**I'm going to leave to it and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

_When Clary and I finished eating we left the Shadowhunter effugere. Effugere means escape in latin. So we left the Shadowhunter escape to go to Clary's room._

_She sat me down on her bed and went to her desk._

_"Clary what are you doing?"_

_She didn't answer. She picked up something from her desk and put it on my lap._

_"I'm gonna teach you how to use a computer!"_

* * *

_Jace's POV_

"What?! Are you insane? Why?"

I was talking incoherently. One minute I was talking like a normal _human being_ the next it was as if I were juggling words all around in my head.

How could she do this to me!? A computer! I would rather fight demons than learn how to use one.

She says I have to become a teenager. But I don't want to become a teenager. I'm 17 almost 18. I don't need to become a teenager. Teenagers are so overrated.

Besides I'm a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters always die young, don't they? I mean look at Hodge, he's dead. And Maryse. Well, fine I'll give you Maryse but still. She doesn't know how to use a computer does she?

_Well of course she doesn't she's not a teenager after all._

_Oh little voice in my head shut up!_

_I can't believe I'm fighting with myself._

The little voices in my head continued bickering for a while until they heard a cough; coming from Clary.

She was indicating for me to start up the computer. Was she crazy? Yes, yes she was.

Oh how she was going to pay for this. I swear that she will. There was this little place in the Institute that we haven't done it yet maybe after this we coul —

_Stop, just stop! Just concentrate on hating Clary. And only that._

"Jace? Are you okay? You look like you're thinking about something and we both know that you can only think to a certain level."

"Ha ha, Clary very funny. I'm just thinking of ways I can make you pay for this." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

Clary blushed and moved away.

One point for Jace, zero for Clary. This was going to be fun.

Clary and I stared at each other for a few minutes but —as usual— I won.

Two for Jace, zero for Clary. Oh yeah, totally fun.

"Start the computer, Jace." Okay, not _totally _fun.

"How?" Clary smirked.

Two points for Jace, and one for Clary.

_Damn it, I'm gonna lose I can just feel it._

"By pressing the little button on the top left corner that says 'power on/off'."

"Oh yeah. Didn't see it."

"Right, of course you didn't." She rolled her eyes.

_Damn, I'm a bad liar._

I clicked on the 'power on/off' button and it worked. The computer actually turned on. I was mystified. How could a little button turn on a whole engine?

Clary started chuckling at my facial expression.

The computer was now demanding a password. I typed in boyfriend but it didn't work. I also typed in Jace but that didn't work either._ That's depressing._

By now I was pouting. How could she not put the name of her boyfriend as her password? I mean why wouldn't she? I'm hers and she's mine.

"My password isn't your name Jace. You are the love of my life and all but still; I wouldn't put you as my password."

My facial expression must have gotten worse because she sat down on the bed next to me and kissed my cheek all the while taking her laptop into her lap and typing the password.

"Hey no fair. I wanted to know what it was."

There was a sparkle in her eyes. "I know that you wanted to know and that's exactly why I won't give it to you."

_I got it_. It's mischievous. Her eyes were sparkling with mischievousness.

_So beautiful_ ._ God how I love her and her mischievousness and her e—_

"Now I want you to go to the start menu and click on the internet icon so that first of all you can actually do something and second of all 'cause I'd like the check my e-mail then I would also like to…"

Clary kept rambling on and on about what she would like to do on the so called "internet".

What was "internet" anyways? Was it a secret code for something? Was it something Simon and her invented? Was it a password?

Jace crossed out the latter idea as soon as he thought about it.

_It can't be password since she asked me to click on the internet icon. What is the internet_ _anyways?_

Jace remembered Izzy talking about the so-called internet for hours. He just tuned her out like he did most of the time when she was talking about teenager stuff.

_Damn Izzy and her rambling! Damn me! Why didn't I just listen to her?_

_Of course I know why I don't listen to her! I don't want to be a damn teenager!_

_I hate it when Maryse and Robert talk to me like I am an incompetent little child. Damn it._

Jace was now wishing that he did listen to his — rather annoying — little sister. Sometimes or more like most times she was a pain in the neck but she could also be helpful and he could learn something like WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DAMN INTERNET BUSINESS?

He didn't — no he couldn't ask Clary what the internet thingy was and why it was so important because he didn't want his girlfriend to know he didn't know what it was.

_Big ego, I know. I just can't help it._

"Jace, I want you to go to the start menu and click on the internet icon." Clary repeated after her rambling.

_Get it over with Jace. You can't hide the truth for long._

"I — I… I don't understand a single word you're saying."

Jace let his hair hide his face. He felt humiliated even a bit ashamed.

"Hey, honey don't worry about it. That's why we're here anyways. We're here to learn. Well you're here to learn I'm here to teach so don't worry if you don't get it right the first time. Ok?"

Clary talked to Jace with such kindness and love that he looked up. He was right! About the love. It was reflecting in her very beautiful emerald eyes.

Jace let a sad smile appear on his face.

"I'm not gonna make it, Clary. I didn't even understand half of what you just said so how do you expect me to be able to understand much less do what you're telling if I don't get it?"

Clary grinned wickedly.

_She has an idea in her head and I don't like it, at all!_

"Well, I'm gonna have to motivate you then, am I not? I'll make you a deal. If you — at the end of the lesson — understand more than half of the things I said I'll reward you with a very, very pleasurable physical activity that both you and I love. I'll even let you do it in anyplace you want."

_The elevator! _was Jace's first thought.

He always wanted to do it there but Clary always refused saying that someone could walk in — or more like open up— on them.

_I just think she's scared._

"So? Do we have a deal?"

Clary stuck out her hand. Jace's hand met hers just as quickly with a loud and audible

"Deal."

For the rest of the afternoon Clary taught Jace how to move the mouse around the screen, congratulating him when he managed to move from left to right and up to down in one go.

The worst part was teaching him how to use a keyboard.

I mean a keyboard should be simple to use, shouldn't it? There are letters on a keyboard and you just push on one for it to write the letter. Simple, right? Well for Jace it wasn't.

First, he was wondering how letters on a keyboard could appear in a screen without the screen having any scratches on it. Second, he was wondering how the delete button would not delete the whole page but just the last word or letter he wrote. And third, he was wondering how you could memorize where each letter was and not look at the keyboard as you push down on the button. For him it was a mystery.

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped. Clary said that they had done enough for today. Jace was relieved. As much as he liked learning new stuff he couldn't take it anymore.

One thing he was happy about was that he finally felt like a teenager. And teenagers were supposed to do stupid fun things without getting caught.

"Let's go to the pool park!" Jace said suddenly. It was exactly what he needed. A stupid, fun, _teenager _adventure.

"Sure, ok."

Jace was getting ready to leave before Clary said, "Just let me have a shower first. Ok? Thanks."

She didn't even wait for a reply before running to the bathroom with some clothes.

Jace was left standing by himself in the middle of her room.

_Didn't she have a shower this morning?_

Jace shrugged it off.

_Girls. Always so complicated._

He went back to sit down on her bed waiting for his little angel to come out.

_I hope she doesn't take too long._

He couldn't wait for his fun _adventure_ and he absolutely couldn't wait for his reward.

He smiled at the latter.

What he didn't know is that not only was Clary not taking a shower but that also his _reward_ would never come.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it hanging here. Why? Because I love writing cliffhangers ( not reading them ) and because it's gonna the next chapter hasn't formed in my head yet and because I'm gonna have to become very cryptic and will have to write mysteriously...**

**So see you guys soon and again REVIEW with ideas and comments and all.**

**Tata**


	8. AN Author's note

**Hi guys, **

**don't worry I'm not quitting the story I just wanted to say that I won't be able to post a new story anytime soon because I'm going on vacation for 2 and half weeks in a place where I can't have access to internet and then I'm going to catch up with my friend so I won't be able to update 'till the end of August. **

**The other reason is that I have no idea what I'm gonna make him say and since he's rather an important person I have to make him speak with " superiority". **

**I promise by the end of August the chapter will be up and ready to read.**

**Please don't kill me ( virtually of course)**

**Ciao**


	9. The revelation

**So as I promised the next chapter at the end of the month.**

**J'espère que ceci vous plaira.**

* * *

Didn't she have a shower this morning?

_Jace shrugged it off._

Girls. Always so complicated.

_He went back to sit down on her bed waiting for his little angel to come out._

I hope she doesn't take too long.

_He couldn't wait for his fun adventure and he absolutely couldn't wait for his reward._

_He smiled at the latter._

_What he didn't know was that not only was Clary not taking a shower but that also his reward would never come._

* * *

**_Clary's POV_**

_Why me? Why me? Why does everything always happen to me? I wonder if Jace knows. What if he does? What if he doesn't? God this so confusing— and annoying—and confusing._

_Great now I'm debating about _him _in my own head. I didn't know those type existed and even less that they actually cared about us. Well, he did say he was sort of special. And he didn't seem twice as menacing as the other one did._

_But the other one did save his life. Yeah but this one is nicer and looks like the trusting type. Urgh! I hate this!_

Clary was having an internal debate that she absolutely didn't want to have, but she didn't want to have it in front of Jace either so she had to do it in the bathroom.

The most confusing part was what he said just before he disappeared:

_I'm very sorry this has to happen to you, Clarissa. You are truly a lovely and beautiful person. I'll give you a bit of advice because of this:_

_Guard yourself Clarissa. And remember, never give up hope. When everything seems like it's crumbling down and when it seems that there is no hope at all, remember; remember who you are and for whom you are fighting for—or fighting against._

_Love conquers all._

Love conquers all. Love conquers all.

That was the sentence that Clary couldn't stop repeating. Why would love conquer all? Conquer what? Why should she guard herself? Why would she have to remember? Remember what exactly?

It was with those thoughts that she changed her clothes, washed her face, opened the bathroom door and smiled down at Jace. The pool park it was.

_**Magnus' POV after the chips incident in the " food storage"**_

They were both panting. They had just had their first fight. If you can call it a fight.

"I still think the color purple is for both genders." Magnus wasn't letting it go.

"Magnus." Alec was becoming exasperated with his boyfriend.

"What? It's true. Take Justin Bieber for example. He's a man who loves the color purple. And he's not gay." Magnus was rambling.

He was trying to get Alec mad because make-up sex with Alec was…WOW. That's when he would be the dominator and not the dominated. It was a nice change even though Magnus didn't like the part where he would be the one to scream out his name instead of Alec screaming out his.

Don't get him wrong, sex with Alec was the best he ever had and that's a lot considering all of the people he had been with in his very long life.

It's just that make-up sex was a bit new to the both of them (mostly Alec) because they never had any fights. Like never.

"Who is this 'Justin Bieber' guy and how is he related to the color purple?" Alec always hated the fact that he didn't understand anything Magnus would say when it was about the mundane world and their habits.

"Who is Justin Bieber?" Magnus' voice hitched and then he gasped. How could he not know? Magnus gaped at Alec for a few moments before answering.

"Justin Bieber happens to be one of the most famous male singers in the world besides the guys in One Direction. How can you not know him?"

Alec just shrugged. " You know how much I don't care about the mundane celebrities. What? Don't stare at me like that."

Magnus didn't answer. He just stared at Alec some more.

When Magnus didn't respond he got out of bed—naked— and went into the bathroom to take a shower leaving a still gaping Magnus who was now looking at Alec's _lovely_butt.

When Alec finally came out of the shower, Magnus was already seated on the kitchen stool sipping his coffee while thinking about what he could do to Alec's bu—

"There's nothing to eat. How can there be nothing to eat?"

The only time Alec would get angry for nothing was when there was nothing to eat. Magnus had figured that out a long time ago. It wasn't so hard to figure it out since it was the same problem for almost every man on the planet. Strangely, Magnus wasn't part of that group because being the high warlock of Brooklyn had its charms.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a tray of food appeared in front Alec's eyes. Alec's eyes widened for a moment before digging in.

After Alec had finished eating, he looked up at Magnus and kissed him. When they broke away he laid his forehead against Magnus's and whispered.

"You could have at least snapped good food from Taki's place."

"And risk not getting into another fight with you over food? No way."

Alec just pouted trying to hide his smile.

"You're welcome Alec."

Magnus leaned in to Alec's lips and pressed his against them. Let's just say that after this Alec would need to take a shower again.

_**Isabelle's POV after the cooking disaster (yet again)**_

As much as she didn't want to admit it, her cooking was horrible. She knew it very well but she still kept trying, because quite honestly, she loved seeing people's faces when she put a repellent dish in front of their noses.

It was hilarious.

It wasn't her only reason though. She specifically remembered the day when _he_told her why she had to continue cooking her atrocities.

**_Flashback to when Jace has just arrived (right after he left the kitchen with Alec)._**

_After Jace left I threw everything in the bin wondering if he really liked it. I tasted it myself. There are no words for what fell into my mouth._

_Now I know how Jace, Alec and Max felt like when I forced them to eat "food" from a new recipe I was trying out._

"_Why do I even bother trying? I'm never gonna be a good cook like mom."_

_And that's when I heard it. The voice. It was more of a whisper. But it was very clear._

When everything feels lost, think about how it all started_._

_**Isabelle's POV present time**_

And that is why Isabelle never let go of cooking. Not because she loved seeing everybody's faces when she would mix different things together but because of that voice.

After all these years she still doesn't know who said, why they said it, or even if it was for her but one thing was for sure: she would never stop cooking.

"Now, what should I do with Simon this time?" She said already thinking about the possibilities.

_**Magnus' POV later that day**_

Once Alec left for the Institute, Magnus went to sit down on his sofa to ponder on what he had come across. Or rather on what he had heard.

_My name is of no importance to you, just know that I am a different type of angel. I am sort of a human angel. I take interest in human life — not like my brother Raziel who kills anyone who summons him for no good reason. You could say that I believe in humans more than I believe in my own kind._

What was intriguing Magnus the most is that the angel didn't want to give its name away. That is normally the first thing an angel does.

What he also found strange was that he only knew of the existence of one angel who took a lot of interest in humans. The thing is that the angel was dead. No one knew the cause of his death only that he suddenly disappeared and never helped humanity. That was one of the causes of the first World War.

Magnus knew the other cause of the start of the war — the real cause, not the pathetic human ones— but he didn't want to admit that to himself.

Because if he did, he was afraid of what might happen to Clary but most of all he was afraid of who the _real_human caring angel would be and what would have happened to the only human angel_, Castiel ._

* * *

**I'm really sorry about this but with school starting soon and all the future tests I'll get and with all the homework and with tennis I might not be able to update once every two weeks so it's gonna have to be one chapter per month. Plus with the fact that my beta has a lot of school work might make things harder.**

** But do not fear, during the October vacation I'll try to write the rest of the chapters so that I post them quickly and finish the story before the end of the year (long way to go).**

** Ok so tell me what you guys thought and if you have a few ideas just tell me through a review. **

**If you guys wanna know what happens next you know what to do. 8 reviews should do it. ( Reviews make me write faster )**


End file.
